


Fallen Stars - Sanders Sides Oneshot

by LemonYellow406



Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow406/pseuds/LemonYellow406
Summary: Patton pretends to be okay, to be happy.





	Fallen Stars - Sanders Sides Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.
> 
> This was all written at 3:30 in the morning, cause I couldn't sleep.
> 
> Hope ya like it.

Patton silently shook with tears, arms curled around his knees as he sat on his bed.

 

He tried so hard, each and every day, pretending to be happy and excited for the world, by sometimes, that world he created around him fell.

 

He would smile and laugh and the others only saw that. They didn't notice his hand nervously tapping against his knee, his foot slapping the hard ground underneath, the biting of the inside of his lip. They didn't see the tears welling in his eyes when they poked fun at him, as they said things he already told himself.

 

On the inside, he was broken and trying to pick up the stray pieces of the walls he had put up.

 

No one noticed the sadness settled inside him.

 

Or at least, he thought they didn't.

 

* * *

 

This particular day was difficult. 

 

Thomas wanted the sides opinion on a video idea, but at every point that Patton tried to interject with his opinion, the others would brush him off, making jokes and poking fun at the moral side, 

 

Patton laughed along, but on the inside, he was questioning if he was worth the attention he desires.

 

That night, he lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling in his room, the stars he had stuck in years ago fallen off, now only four still there.

 

That moment, he desires he wanted to touch you the stars.

 

He just wanted to feel needed and wanted like he did years ago.

 

He stood on his bed, reaching high, his fingers softly brushing a single star.

 

Like him, the small plastic glow in the dark star came crashing down.

 

It hit his bed, bounced, and landed on his carpeted floor.

 

A small thing, something so easily fixable as that, was what set him off.

 

He crumpled to his bed, tears running down his face, a  loud inhale of air filling his lungs.

 

As soon as he breathed in, he knew it was a problem. He quieted quickly. No one was to hear him. He was supposed to be happy all the time, the person the others came to with their problems. He was to help them, not be helped.

 

Minutes later. He hears his bedroom door behind him creak open, a soft queering of his name filling the quiet of the room.

 

“Patt?”

 

Patton heard the voice of Virgil, the side Patton had befriended, his closest friend, fill the air.

 

A friend he didn't deserve.

 

Patton was selfish, for thinking he deserved such a friend.

 

Patton was worth nothing worthwhile, so why did they stay?

 

All of the others would do so much better void Patton.

 

A loud inhale of breath, shaking with tears filled the air once again.

 

Virgil rushed over to Patton's side, combing his fingers through the moral sides hair.

 

“I-I'm sorry.”

 

Patton said tearily.

 

“For what?”

 

Replied the anxious side.

 

“I...I'm not good enough. Why do you stay? I'm not smart like Logan, or dramatic and creative like Roman, or even careful and safe like you. I'm just me. Idiotic, childish, emotional Patton.”

 

“Patton. Look at me.”

 

Patton shook his head, ashamed.

 

“Patt. Please.”

 

Patt wretched his eyes away from his pillow and met Virgil’s determined gaze.

 

“You are perfect the way you are. You are smart. You are talented. You are amazing, Patton. Yes, you are emotional and a bit childish at times, but that makes you **_you_**. Don't ever believe you are any less than perfect, okay?”

 

A tearful smile spread across Patton’s mouth and he nodded slowly.

 

A soft smile appeared on Virgil’s mouth and he opened his arms for a hug.

 

Patton practically leapt into his arms, burrowing his head into Virgil's bony shoulder.

 

Maybe Patton didn't see all the amazing things about him, but with the help of the people he loves, maybe he could learn.


End file.
